1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to a portable air compressor that can be conveniently and easily carried to any desired location for use.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, an air compressor (60) is used to compress air to a desired high pressure, and the high-pressured air is applied to drive a pneumatic tool. A conventional air compressor (60) substantially comprises a base (not numbered) and a compressing device (not numbered) mounted on the base and for compressing air to a desired high pressure. A hose (62) is attached by one end to a connector of the compressing device and the other end is connected to a pneumatic tool. Accordingly, the high-pressured air is applied to the pneumatic tool through the hose (62).
However, the conventional air compressor (60) has a large volume and a heavy weight, such that to transport the conventional air compressor (60) is very difficult. Therefore, to move the conventional air compressor (60) to another location, such as the second floor or outdoors, is difficult, and the simple though limited solution is a hose (62) with a long length. Therefore, the conventional air compressor (60) is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an air compressor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.